Blue Eyes
by BallisticWeasel
Summary: When they're alone, Santana sings to her


OK, Just a note. Any feminine pronoun (e.i: she her) refers to Brittany. I don't know why I felt I needed to do this and make it confusing as hell to read, but I did. So if it's not Brittany I made it so I didn't have to use pronouns…it's really confusing…but whatever, I'm tired and I don't care anymore. Enjoy if you understand lololol.

(also it's pretty bad, I don't know why this one sucks so badly haha)

When they were alone, Santana would sing to her. The darker girl would do other things too, but she really loved when Santana would sing to her. Not that she didn't love the other things Santana did, of course. It's just, she loved Santana's voice. And her eyes, and her hair and her crooked smiles…she loved _Santana_. And she knew Santana loved her too. She could tell, especially when the Latina sang to her. She knew that her Santana loved her, and only her. But, they were far from perfect, they had their problems. Despite the hard ass exterior that was so perfectly crafted, Santana was scared. Scared of commitment, scared of persecution, scared of slushy facials and losing everything that was fought tooth and nail for. And it made her sad, very sad. Eventually it came to a point where she didn't know what to do anymore. She loved her Santana and didn't want to hide it. Santana didn't love her enough, she guessed, and so she left. It was hard for her, leaving, but she couldn't live a lie…

When they were alone, Santana would sing to her. Powerful lilting notes full of promises. Santana said it was a voice meant for her only, and after weeks of not talking she was missing that voice terribly. So, when Santana got out of her seat and stood in front of the entire Glee club, acoustic guitar in hand, she was shocked. Santana's bloodshot eyes looked straight into her own and the Latina sang to her.

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie__  
__Window broke, torn up screens__  
__Who'd have thought that you'd dream__  
__Of a single tragic scene__  
_

She watched as her Santana looked down at the neck of the guitar and the deft fingers that worked the strings. She heard some of the Glee kids shift in surprise at the voice coming from the small girl at the front of the room. She only stared because this voice was meant for only her, so this song was meant for only her. _  
_

_I just wanna sing a song with you__  
__I just want to take it off of you___

_Cause Blue Eyes__  
__You are all that I need__  
__Cause Blue Eyes__  
__You__'__re the sweet to my mean__  
_

Santana made eye contact with her again. The glee kids were slowly catching on to what was going on, Mercedes and Kurt were first, looking between her and the Latina girl subtley.

___Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand__  
__I can help you to stand__  
__Saved it up for this dance__  
__Tell me all the things you can_

She looked at her hand and traced the lone freckle on her palm and remembered the times that Santana would sing to her and dance with her in her room. A light smile graced her lips and the Glee kids were wondering what was happening, but were wise enough not to interrupt.

__

_I just wanna sing a song with you__  
__I just wanna be the one that's true___

_Cause Blue Eyes__  
__You__'__re the secret I keep__  
__Cause Blue Eyes__  
_

The mention of secrets dimmed her smile a little, and it seemed to have the same effect on the singing girl. Their eyes remained connected despite it and Santana sang with force, putting aside all fears for this one moment.

___All the lights on and you are alive__  
__But you can't point the way to your heart__  
__So sublime, when the stars are aligned__  
__But you don't know__  
__You don't know the greatness you are__  
_

Santana's eyes closed tightly while she sang while the Glee kids gaped in shock. None of them had ever seen the stoic Latin girl show so much emotion…well, ever. Santana's eyes re-opened and caught her eyes again, she smiled lightly, tears in her eyes as Santana broke the powerful gaze by looking at the neck of the guitar again.

___Cause Blue Eyes__  
__You are destiny's scene__  
__Cause Blue Eyes__  
__I just wanna be the one___

_I just wanna sing a song with you__  
__I just wanna get it on with you___

_Cause Blue Eyes__  
__You__'__re the secret I keep__  
__Cause Blue Eyes__  
__I just wanna sing a song with you__  
_

The guitar trailed off and Santana stood stalk still in the middle of the Glee room. After a moment's pause the Glee kids all clapped enthusiastically. Rachel went off on a tangent about how Santana should have let them know about her talents and how the girl was holding back and how that wasn't acceptable until Quinn clapped a hand over the Jewish girl's mouth to shut her up. While all this unfolded, Santana just watched nervously as she got up from her seat and made her way down to face the girl with the guitar. As she reached Santana the room was silent. Her pale hand reached up to trace a tanned cheek and run through dark hair lovingly. Santana gulped and chose this moment to speak.

"I'm not good with this emotional stuff, you know that. I guess that's why we ended up this way, huh? But I know now that I can't live without you…I need you, I'll put everything I have on the line for you, I realized that you're the most important thing to me. I…I love you, Brittany…" the rest of the club held their collective breath while the dark haired girl fidgeted and stared at the floor.

She just smiled and lifted Santana's head to meet her gaze, before leaning down and capturing the latina's lips with her own. She leaned back eventually, blue eyes bright with happiness.

"I love you too, Santana."


End file.
